Robotic pool cleaners are known to provide a practical solution for cleaning swimming pools and other types of tanks and pools. For example, the robotic cleaner may be placed in the pool when the pool is not in use. The robotic pool cleaner may then function autonomously to clean interior surfaces, such as the walls and floor, of the pool.
Such robotic pool cleaners typically are configured to self propel across interior surfaces (walls or floor) of the pool. A propulsion mechanism typically includes an electrically powered motor. This motor, or a different motor, may also power a suction mechanism that draws water and any suspended debris into an internal filter that traps the debris.
Typically, electrical power for operating the motor of the robotic pool cleaner is provided by a power supply that is located outside of the pool, e.g., at a safe distance from the edge of the pool. The power supply is connected to the robotic pool cleaner by a cable, which is normally configured to be buoyant and float on the surface of the water.